


“You really… That’s not exactly meant to be eaten.”

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik





	“You really… That’s not exactly meant to be eaten.”

Little Finn is five. Little Finn is but short for his young age, and blond. His hairs seem like they’re made of gold, especially in summer. Little Finn is cute, beautiful. Little Finn is a careful kid, funny, sweet… But enormously restless, playful, naughty and adventurous.

He, as the rest of the kids of the same age, likes to play with his Action Man in his room, paint books full of unpainted drawings, squash the ants in his backyard while his mum is hanging the clothes up and putting new stickers in his new Manchester United football team album.

After school, he always comes back home to eat some biscuits while his mum drinks some tea before preparing herself to clean the house. Finn grabs his biscuits and goes to the living room and switches the TV on. He clicks the number two in the remote control and by art of magic, _Marco_ appears on the screen.

He loves _Marco_. He wants to be Marco in some way. He wants to travel all around the world with a monkey in his shoulder, even though the farthest he’s gone has been Butlins last summer. He’s just four and he wants to experience. The only thing that backs him down is the fact of him mummy leaving his side. What if mummy decide to leave him and his dad? Did he be able to leave Stamford and go find her? He doesn’t know where Argentina is, but it seems like so far away from home.

He turns his head to his left to watch his mum outside, working on the small vegetable garden she’s created on the back side of the Nelson house.

He loves mummy so much.

He smiles brightly at his mummy with his not-so-perfect teeth, watching as she keeps working without noticing him. When he finishes his cookies (without paying much attention to telly anymore), he opens the crystal door and seats on the small porch they’ve got. His mummy turns around.

“What are you doing out here? Have you finished your biscuits?” She stands up and walks through the garden, approaching her child and grabs an old rag to clean her hands full of humid soil. “Do you want to help me, sweetheart?” She gives him a sweet kiss in his forehead and gives him a nod, gesturing the place she has recently left with a smile crossing her face.

He holds on her hand when she gives it to him. They walk together hand by hand to the other part of the house and they both sit on the ground. She explains to him what she’s planting: some strawberries seeds and loads of vegetables like carrots, red cabbages, onions, lettuces and tomatoes.

He helps his mum, giving her the seeds she needs when she asks for them.

Ten minutes pass and Finn starts to get bored, so he stops helping his mum and he just runs around the garden. He sits on one of the vegetable garden sides and picks some rag in his hands, playing with it. He tries to build what it seems like a castle, or a mountain. He maintains himself busy, although he’s excessively bored by now. His stomach start to be heard. He’s hungry again, but he doesn’t want to leave his mum side. Then, he sees it.  

He licks his lips slowly, putting his full attention to the green plant. He picks the vegetable up in his hands and bites it hard. As hard that one of his teeth fall off of his mouth. His mouth begins to drop blood and he begins to cry.

Hearing the sobs of her son, mummy turns to him, watching Finn with a raw green bean in his right hand and his mouth covered in red liquid. The fallen tooth lays in his lap.

“Finn…” She’s scared for a second, but then she pays attention to his broken tooth and surprises herself. “Did it hurt?” Finn denies with his head, letting a teardrop fall from the corner of his eye. “Why are you crying, then?”

“I-I… I was scared…”

“Look, your tooth!” She takes it in her hands and shows him. “We should keep it so the Tooth Fairy can come and take it!” She dries her son’s tears and kisses him in the head. “There’s nothing to be scared of… It’s okay. It will grow again. Just like plants.” She points at their small garden and gives him the tooth. “Keep it. We’ll put that later under your pillow, okay, sweetheart?”

She gives him some water so he can clean his bleed mouth while she stares at him. She sees the raw green bean in his hand and she has a little laugh, staring at his son.

“You really… That’s not exactly meant to be eaten, honey…” She takes the piece of food from his hand and puts it in her pocket. “It has to be cooked first.” She laughs again and he laughs with her, because he loves when mummy laughs. She has an infectious laughter. “What do you think if I go upstairs and prepare us a bath? Would you like that?” She speaks with a sweet voice, whispering to her son. He nods, happy and stands up, grabbing his mum’s hand.

They tidy up the garden and she bumps his little bum when she’s finished, giggling and walking inside to the house.

“C’mon! Get rid of your clothes, bunny!” She yells while she starts undressing herself in the middle of the corridor, upstairs.

Finn is already in the bathroom, taking his trousers off and his underpants. His mum prepares the water, letting the bath rub to be full and adds some shampoo and some bath salts. She tells him when he should go in and she follows him. She sits in one of the corners, putting some water in Finn’s head and begins to wash his short hair. She massages his ears and his temples, and carefully she washes off the shampoo, keeping an eye at his eyes. When she’s finished, she relaxes for a few minutes and hugs her son, putting her arms around his not-pronounced stomach.

“I love you, mummy.” He speaks without stop playing with his wet duck in the water. His mum holds him tighter to her chest and whispers in his shoulder.

“Mummy loves you, too.”

She plays with her son for more five minutes when the bathroom door opens abruptly.

“Daddy!” Finn stands up from his mother’s hold and jumps freely, raising his arms to his dad in order to pick him up in the air.

“Can I join you?” Gary asks to his son, now in his arms. Finn nods and the older one puts the man of the house in the water again. Gary takes off all of his clothes, placing them in a corner of the bathroom and enters them in the bath tub, having a laugh when his son Finn gives him all his toys and starts playing.

 

 


End file.
